


First Night

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Kirk arrive enfin à avoir Spock sous ses draps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après les événements avec Khan, l'U.S.S. Vengeance, Marcus, la mort de Jim, sa résurrection, Spock et le blond s'étaient rapprochés. Le vulcain avait semblé comprendre quelque chose, et Kirk avait pu le voir tourner autour de lui pendant près d'un an avant qu'il ne décide enfin à se déclarer.

Il faut croire que voir Jim mourir avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, un sentiment encore plus fort que l'amitié, mais voilà : en tant que vulcain, il n'avait pas osé comprendre plus tôt et n'avait pas osé céder plus tôt, jusqu'au jour où sous un énième sourire innocent de Jim, il avait craqué.

Ils s’étaient finalement mis ensemble, mais pour le plus grand malheur de Jim et surtout pour sa patience, Spock n'était pas quelqu'un de très « câlin » Jim avait déjà du mal à obtenir plus de lui qu'un bref baiser, alors vous comprendrez que pour les activités plus ludiques, Jim soit totalement frustré.

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais attendu plus de trois rendez-vous pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, et généralement, il arrivait à dévergonder très rapidement n'importe qui, car si vous ne le saviez pas encore, Jim était une sorte de bête de sexe qui arrivait à envoûter n'importe qui, il était doué.  
Or là, toutes ses capacités ne semblaient pas fonctionner sur le vulcain, il avait pourtant essayé moult techniques pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui, et quand le vulcain parvenait à comprendre ça, il se révélait encore plus dur de le faire céder, de l'amener à en avoir envie.   
Il n'avait pour l'instant réussi qu'à obtenir quelques minutes dans les bras de son second, et il commençait à en avoir marre.

Après une énième tentative, Kirk avait réussi à faire céder le Vulcain : ils allaient enfin dormir ensemble, malgré les réticences de Spock. Jim était aux anges quant au fait de pouvoir enfin partager une nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais de son côté, le sang vert était plutôt inquiet, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. 

Kirk aurait aimé plus, mais déjà rien que ça, ça constituait un grand pas, dormir à côté de Spock. Il avait déjà en tête de venir se blottir contre lui de manière fortuite pendant qu'il « dormait ». Sûr que Spock le rejetterait, mais il y avait une chance qu'il se laisse faire. 

Spock était donc venu ce soir-là, il avait ramené quelques affaires et s’était changé chez Jim. Il était perplexe et stressé, néanmoins il ne se plaignit pas et se coucha confortablement dans le lit de Jim, lui laissant les deux tiers du matelas, et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa douche. 

Il vira au vert et se retourna vers le mur quand il vit arriver le blond avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches.

Jim sourit devant le manque de discrétion de son ami, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le vulcain dans le lit, presque entièrement nu : il avait au moins eu la décence de mettre un sous-vêtement. Il vint se blottir contre le dos du vulcain sans pour autant le coller excessivement, et passa un bras sur la taille afin de laisser sa main reposer sur le ventre de Spock. 

Celui-ci tressaillit à chaque contact. Jim le savait, Spock n'était absolument pas habitué à des contacts physiques aussi poussés. Mais de son côté, lui non plus n'était pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un sans avoir eu quelque activité plus intéressante avant, mais bon, il devait se retenir et ne pas forcer son amant à faire quoi que ce soit. 

Il était un peu déçu, mais mieux valait attendre. Il était aussi déçu du fait que le vulcain était entièrement habillé, mais qu'importe, déjà, Spock ne l'avait pas rejeté quand il s'était rapproché de lui et avait passé son bras autour de lui, alors il allait être patient…   
Enfin il essaierait, car l'odeur de Spock l'enivrait au plus haut point, et déjà, il sentait son membre palpiter légèrement. Bon dieu, Spock était tellement sexy qu'il se demandait comme il avait fait pour attendre aussi longtemps.

Machinalement, tout en fermant les yeux, Kirk passa sa main sur le ventre de Spock après avoir soulevé le tissu, et caressa la peau douce et chaude tout doucement du bout des doigts : qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé explorer davantage le corps du vulcain.   
Ce dernier sursauta au contact et se tendit sous la caresse. Jim le sentit, aussi il ralentit, mais cela ne fit que plus réagir le sang vert qui, au bout de quelques minutes, attrapa la main de Jim pour la stopper. Il serra un peu trop fort, ce qui fit abandonner Kirk, qui enleva son bras et se recula un peu plus de son côté.  
\- « Spock ! » Murmura- t-il.  
Il sentit le Vulcain bouger un peu.  
\- « Tourne-toi vers moi. »

Spock se retourna doucement pour faire face au blond. Il osa à peine le regarder dans les yeux. L'obscurité et la présence de Jim était rassurantes. Le capitaine passa un bras au-dessus de sa tête et vint caresser les cheveux noirs, lisses et doux de son amant qui, cette fois ci, ne sembla pas trop dérangé par le contact. 

Spock lui, était tendu : les mains de Jim étaient si douces, et ses caresses si tendres, elles réveillaient en lui des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ça lui faisait peur. Il sentait son corps vibrer sous les doigts, son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et des picotements s'élevaient dans son ventre. 

Jim emmêlait maintenant ses cheveux, et il arrivait à contrôler la sensation, mais quand il effleurait ses oreilles, les sensations se décuplaient. Bien vite, il arriva à un stade où il dut stopper Jim, qui commençait à glisser ses doigts le long des sillons de son oreille.  
\- « Capitaine ! »  
\- « Jim ! »  
\- « Jim, Arrêtez-ça s'il-vous-plaît. »  
\- « Tu n'aimes pas ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as comme sensations ? » Demanda Jim, bienveillant.  
\- « J'ai.. des picotements. »  
\- « Où ça ? »  
\- « ... »  
\- « Là ? » Fit Kirk, touchant le bas ventre de Spock sans pour autant descendre trop bas.

Il sentit Spock sursauter, lâchant un petit son. Jim le savait, Spock n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le sexe, mais là, c'était flagrant. Il se redressa un peu.  
\- « Dis moi Spock, tu t'es déjà masturbé ? »  
\- « Masturbé ? Non. »  
\- « Jamais ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Les sensations que tu as, c'est quand on est excité qu'on les a. » Fit Kirk d'un ton doux.

Il vit le vulcain verdir sous sa remarque, bien que ce soit subtil. Il sourit doucement : il allait lui apprendre, ce que « plaisir sexuel » voulait dire. Il se pencha d'abord doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Spock avant de venir approfondir le baiser un peu plus tard. 

Spock se laissa faire, bien que troublé, il ne savait ni comment faire, ni ce qu'il devait faire, et les sensations qui fleurissaient en lui l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Il aurait dû logiquement repousser Jim, mais là, il en était incapable. Kirk descendit le long de sa mâchoire avant de remonter le long de son oreille, ce qui le fit tressaillir de manière assez violente.  
Jim se plaça au-dessus de lui.  
\- « Détends-toi Spock, et laisse-moi faire. » Conseilla-t-il tout en passant ses mains tout doucement sur le torse de son amant.

Spock trembla et se cambra un peu quand Jim glissa ses deux mains sous son haut pour venir caresser ses côtes. Il gigota pour se libérer de la sensation à la fois agréable et trop inconnue pour être contrôlée. Il entendit le blond rigoler doucement tout en lui relevant doucement son vêtement.   
Spock fut tenté de l'arrêter, mais jim lui bloqua le poignet pour continuer son ascension d'une seule main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à enlever le vêtement gênant et admirait sous la faible lumière le corps finement musclé et chaud qui était sous lui. 

Il passa d'abord ses mains de façon plus appuyéé sur le torse recouvert d'un duvet noir, afin d'habituer Spock à la sensation, avant de venir l'embrasser encore une fois.

Ses lèvres descendirent goûter la peau fine et pâle du cou, il s'amusa à passer le bout de sa langue le long de l'artère principale, ce qui fit remuer Spock qui se soumettait à cette douce torture, ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à ses tétons avec lesquels il joua sous les plaintes de Spock.  
\- « Capitaine, arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît, capitaine, stop... »  
\- « Jim ! Spock, appelle-moi Jim… »  
\- « Jim arrête, c'est trop, c'est... c'est, Jim je t'en prie, je… c'est… non. »

Spock tremblait sous son assaut, ses tétons durcissant sous ses attentions, il semblait ne pas supporter la sensation, mais déjà son bassin ondulait légèrement, et son ventre se soulevait de manière désordonné. Jamais aucune femme n'avait été aussi sensible, et il adorait voir que le vulcain l'était. 

Doucement, il faisait rouler les petits bouts de chair entre ses lèvres, les titillant de sa langue et les mordillant de temps à autre. Il avait une envie folle de les croquer de manière beaucoup plus sauvage. Son impatience et son excitation le rendaient presque agressif, et ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de mordre le téton jusqu'au sang avant de l'apaiser de sa douce langue. 

Mais il se retint. N'en pouvant plus, Spock alla faire un mouvement pour pousser la tête du blond, mais celui-ci s'attaquait déjà à son ventre. Le vulcain se cambra sous la langue de Kirk, commençant à retenir avec difficulté ses gémissements, ce qui ravit les oreilles de Kirk.  
\- « Tu es super sensible, je n'ai jamais vu ça. »  
\- « C'est un défaut ? » Demanda timidement Spock, un peu perdu.  
\- « Non, au contraire, mais on ne t'a jamais touché comme ça ? » Questionna Jim.  
\- « Non, jamais ! »  
\- « Oh, Spock ! »  
\- « Qu.. Quoi ? »  
\- « Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'honneur que tu me fais. »  
\- « Je ne comprends pas. »  
\- « C'est pas grave. »  
\- « C'est fini, on arrête là ? » Demanda Spock, qui avait déjà dépassé la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.  
\- « Quoi, tu veux t'arrêter là ? » S'indigna Kirk.  
\- « Bin. »  
\- « Pourtant tu es bien dur, là. » Ricana Kirk tout en effectuant une pression sur le sexe de Spock à-travers le tissu.

Le vulcain sursauta immédiatement et se recula le plus possible pour échapper à cette soudaine sensation.  
\- « Jim ! » Protesta-t-il.

Kirk lui prit doucement la main, et malgré la réticence de Spock, la guida vers son propre sexe pour lui montrer à quel point il était dur, lui aussi.  
\- « Spock, regarde comment je suis excité, moi aussi. J'ai envie de toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es sexy, tu passes tes journées à m'aguicher. Je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter là, pas en voyant que tu es aussi excité. »

Spock verdit et détourna les yeux.   
\- « Ne rougis pas, je suis heureux de cela. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je m'arrêterais, mais je sais que tu en as envie, alors juste, laisse-toi aller, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »  
\- « Jim, je... »  
\- « Hm ? »  
\- « Je sais pas, j'ai mal. »  
\- « Où ? »  
\- « Ici. » Dit-il en approchant sa main de son entrejambe.

Jim vint presser sa paume dessus et commença à caresser la virilité du vulcain à-travers le tissu. Spock se cambra.  
\- « C'est parce que tu es dur, tu es excité et c'est douloureux, parce que ça a besoin d'être soulagé, de faire relâcher la pression, tu comprends... »  
\- « Jim arrête de me toucher. »  
Le blond n'en fit rien.  
\- « Alors que tu ondules du bassin pour que je te caresse plus ? Pas question. »  
Jim se pencha tout en laissant sa main là où elle était, et vint sucer l'une des oreilles de Spock. Celui sursauta et gémit fortement.  
\- « Jim. » Gémit-il.

Kirk comprit à ce moment-là que le vulcain était d'accord, et entreprit de redescendre sur le corps voluptueux de Spock. Il l'embrassa et lécha chaque parcelle de peau qui tomba sous ses yeux, jusqu'à arriver au bassin où le pantalon de Spock bloquait toute autre descente.   
Il le fit glisser légèrement et joua avec l'aine de son amant, qui ne cessait plus d’émettre gémissements sur gémissements. Puis, impatient, il fit glisser le vêtement gênant et admira le sexe gonflé de Spock à-travers son boxer. Le tissu était largement mouillé.  
\- « Spock, tu as déjà joui ? »  
\- « No.. non. »

Un peu étonné, il enleva la dernière barrière de tissu et se mordit la lèvre devant le corps chaud et excité devant lui. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le voyant. Il saisit rapidement le sexe de Spock dans sa main, trop impatient pour jouer encore. Le sexe vert et brûlant sous ses doigts était vraiment humide : il s'en dégageait sur toute la longueur une substance presque gluante et légèrement rosée, s'échappant de la peau-même.   
Il ramena la main vers son visage pour mieux analyser ce que c'était.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.  
\- « Les.. Les femmes vulcaines ne s'auto-lubrifient pas comme les humaines, ce sont les hommes qui produisent de quoi lubrifier et faciliter la pénétration pendant l'acte. » Tenta d'expliquer Spock entre deux gémissements. »  
\- « Oh je vois. »  
\- « Jim je t'en prie, touche-moi. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et, voulant directement donner un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire, il engloutit le sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres humides. Spock se cambra de façon extrême dès qu'il sentit son membre se faire happé par Jim. La sensation était juste divine, il n'avait jamais connu ça, et c'était extrêmement agréable. 

Le blond entama un va-et-vient lent, pour laisser le temps à Spock de s'habituer à la sensation, sa langue jouant avec son gland, tournant autour, se pressant contre et venant explorer la physionomie un peu particulière de Spock. Puis progressivement, il accéléra ses va-et-vient, et le sexe turgescent dans sa bouche palpitait de plus en plus, laissant échapper de plus en plus de cette substance lubrifiante. 

Jim ne trouvait pas cela spécialement agréable, mais le goût sucré était assez étonnant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Spock n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir et de gémissements, son corps frissonnait et tremblait constamment. Il grognait les yeux fermés, ses muscles se contractant à chaque fois qu'une sensation nouvelle l'emportait. 

Il se sentait bien, plus que bien, et il sentait que quelque chose allait bientôt lâcher. Mais Jim se retira avant que le déclic ne se fasse.

Il grogna de mécontentement et laissa le blond lui capturer les lèvres. Il attendit un peu et, quand il sentit que Spock s'était un peu calmé, Jim empoigna son sexe et récupéra la substance lubrifiante, humidifiant ainsi sa main. Spock avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement. Il sursauta quand il sentit le souffle de Jim sur son oreille.  
\- « Spock, écarte tes cuisses pour moi. »  
Les lèvres du vulcain tremblèrent.  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Tes cuisses ! »  
\- « Mais... »  
\- « Tu ne veux pas ? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu as confiance en moi, non ? »  
\- « Oui, mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas… »  
\- « Pas quoi ? »  
\- « Eh bien, ce que tu m'as fait, je pensais que tu voudrais que je te le fasse aussi, tu sais… » Dit timidement le vulcain.  
\- « Oh, je vois, tu en as envie ? Tu veux essayer ? »

Spock hocha subtilement de la tête. Alors, Jim attrapa un coussin, le plaça sous les hanches du sang vert, et vint se placer sur son torse, son sexe tendu devenant de plus en plus douloureux. Il attrapa un autre oreiller et, après avoir soulevé les épaules de Spock, l'installa confortablement dans son dos afin qu'il n'ait pas trop d'efforts à faire.   
Il saisit l'arrière de ses genoux et les ramena devant afin de les bloquer avec ses épaules.  
\- « Plie-toi un peu mieux que ça, Spock, sois souple. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
\- « Je suis trop pressé, alors je vais te préparer pendant que tu t'occupes de moi. »

Il justifia son geste en venant presser de son majeur l'intimité vierge et brûlante de Spock. L'endroit était déjà un peu humide, le lubrifiant ayant glissé jusque-là. Le vulcain tressaillit, mais pencha la tête en avant et glissa timidement sa langue sur le gland rougi de son capitaine, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. 

Pendant ce temps, Jim continuait de presser l'intimité jusqu'à finalement la pénétrer d'un doigt. Il sentit Spock se contracter puis se détendre, vu qu'il ne bougeait pas encore, et très doucement il initia un va-et-vient, découvrant l'antre chaud et humide, si doux et étroit. 

Spock venait de glisser son gland entre ses lèvres et le suçait très doucement, ce qui rendait fou Jim. Il avait envie de lui ordonner d'aller plus vite, mais il n'en fit rien. Spock le relâcha quand il passa son doigt sur une surface plus rugueuse de son intimité, et le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres ravit les oreilles de Kirk.

Sentant que Spock ne reprendrait pas son activité, il se replaça plus confortablement entre ses cuisses et entreprit de jouer avec cette partie si sensible. Il le pénétra d'un second doigt et vint pincer doucement cette partie, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.   
Spock cria de plaisir et se redressa sous la sensation, mais Jim de son autre main le fit se rallonger, et le maintint au lit, continuant à jouer avec cette zone qui semblait rendre fou son amant : ses jambes passaient leur temps à se contracter, à se plier et se déplier sur le lit, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper sans vraiment le vouloir. 

Kirk sentait son corps s'ouvrir de plus en plus à lui, et il devenait de plus en plus impatient : il avait tellement envie de s'enfoncer en lui, mais le voir se tordre de plaisir seulement grâce à ses doigts, ça n'avait pas de prix.

N'y tenant plus, il retira ses deux doigts et présenta son sexe devant son entrée. Il jeta un regard à Spock, attendant l'approbation qui lui fut donnée par un simple hochement de tête. Spock avait les yeux bas, embués de plaisir, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre encore plus de plaisir.   
Doucement, Kirk s'enfonça en lui, mais il ne résista pas et empala son amant d'un coup sec, son bassin cognant avec force contre ses cuisses. Spock gémit aussi brusquement que le geste et se contracta.  
\- « Je suis désolé, Spock, je t'ai fait mal ? »  
\- « Non Jim, tout va bien, » haleta-t-il. « Bouge, je t'en prie, bouge. »  
Jim ne se fit pas prier et initia un va-et-vient lent puis, quand il sentit les chairs se détendre un peu, il accéléra à sa guise. L'intimité de Spock était brûlante, c'était si bon d'être en lui, et le moindre de ses coups de reins faisait crier le sang vert. 

Il se pencha vers lui et lui saisit la tête entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser, tout en caressant ses oreilles de ses pouces. Le vulcain se laissa faire. La caresse sur ses oreilles l'excitait encore plus, et il écarta davantage les cuisses pour permettre à Jim de s'enfoncer davantage. 

Le blond utilisa cette ouverture pour donner de violents coups de reins secs, pas spécialement rapides, mais chacun d'eux les amenait presque à la jouissance. Spock glissa ses mains jusqu'à celles de Jim et commença à les caresser, entrant en fusion mentale en même temps avec Jim.

La multitude de sensations qui parcouraient maintenant leurs corps et leurs esprits était juste insoutenable. Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance, et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas encore cédé : ils voulaient encore ne faire qu'un, être en fusion presque totale, ils voulaient profiter de ce moment.  
Mais bientôt, ce fut la rupture. Jim accéléra ses coups de reins qui devinrent violents et erratiques, tandis que Spock se perdait dans ses cris, ses gémissements lubriques, ses couinements de plaisir. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Jim céda le premier et déversa sa semence dans l'antre brûlante de Spock qui le suivit juste après, découvrant pour la première fois ce qu'éjaculer voulait dire, et il fut terrassé par le plaisir intense qui parcourut ses cellules. 

Il hurla le nom de Jim et ce dernier aurait rougi, s'il n'avait pas su que les cabines de l'Entreprise étaient parfaitement isolées.

Tout le corps du vulcain se détendit, et Jim se retira doucement, venant ensuite brièvement emmêler les poils de Spock, avec son sperme d'une couleur beaucoup plus rouge qu'avant puis, voyant que son amant était tombé dans les havres du plaisir post-orgasmique, il lui vola un baiser avant d’entreprendre de le nettoyer brièvement et de venir se blottir contre lui, les recouvrant de la couverture pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid.

Spock se tourna vers lui et colla son front au sien.  
\- « Jim, c'est toujours comme ça, le… Sexe ? »  
\- « Hm, non, pas toujours, mais en général, la première fois ne se passe pas très bien. Dis-toi que la prochaine fois, ce sera encore meilleur. »  
Spock se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, faisant frissonner son amant.  
\- « Jim ! » Murmura-t-il.  
Kirk, pour réponse, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et, collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Jim ! »  
\- « Qu’est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ? »  
\- « La prochaine fois, fais-moi le plaisir de mettre un bâillon à ce foutu vulcain : maintenant, je peux même plus le regarder en face sans l'imaginer hurler ton nom ! » Grogna le médecin de bord.  
\- « Oh et bien, je tacherais d'y penser. » Répondit le blond en détournant le regard, rougissant.

« Et merde, les murs ne sont pas assez épais. » Pensa-t-il.

Fin.


End file.
